


Reflections

by rhythmicroman



Series: The Darksiders [1]
Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti is a filthy gremlin boy, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Attempted Murder, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Collars, Dark, Demonic Possession, Demons, Horror, Knives, Masochism, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Neck injury, One Shot, Possession, Shock Collars, Short One Shot, Teeth, Twitching, What a fucking sinner, basically just a fic version of events leading up to 'SAY GOODBYE', glitching, i guess?, or is it...?, shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: The day the computer broke was the day the world met Anti.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY:  
> \- I watched the "You're So Brave" podcast's Spookcast episode... at the end of July. I know. I have problems.  
> \- "SAY GOODBYE" will never stop inspiring me.  
> \- Anti is a filthy gremlin.

The day the computer broke was the day the world met Anti.

Jack, at first, had shrugged off the strange glitches as his editor’s jokes, or some weird Halloween project he’d forgotten about somehow merging with his videos – but slowly, surely, dread seeped through his bones, and he only realised what he’d not seen when he could see it – or him, rather, for he was staring Anti dead in the eyes.

Anti was small, smaller than he imagined, yet he looked to be painted across the walls and floor like a shadow. His grin was wide and unwavering, and his eyes stared dead ahead with pupils the size of pinpricks. His hair was dishevelled and moved in every direction, and where his neck should be clean, sat a collar made of cold metal.

He blinked innocently, and waved, and Jack turned back to the camera in an instant, pretending he’d seen nothing.

The next time was harder to ignore – the shadow, Anti, was gripping at the collar around his neck, body trembling and vibrating with electricity, a cackle dead in his throat. With one harsh tug, the collar came off in his hands, and Jack couldn’t help but stare at the sore red mark it left on his neck. Anti’s smile widened, eyes darkening, pupils growing gradually until they swallowed his entire eye, leaving only a black, endless abyss.

He turned away again, gulping down a scream, and hid his terror behind a smile of his own.

Anti crept closer, movements jagged, twitching violently the closer he got. His grin was so wide it looked as if his head was split in two – the only thing seeming to connect the two halves being the zigzag of shark-like teeth grinding into each-other, tips tinted a faint red.

When Jack looked up this time, he found it impossible to look down – and Anti stepped inside him, like a performer into a costume, and lifted up the closest knife.

Jack had screamed and tried to kick him away, but he was frozen still, screams dissipating under Anti’s cruel, cold laugh – and soon, the blade was digging into his neck, hands shaking with excitement, grin widening as he stared deadly into the camera lens.


End file.
